Thank you
by Leigh59
Summary: Two simple words and the impact they have . one shot after 'Burn' a short little one.


_A little late but none the less the muse came a calling. I own nothing but debt and a few recipes that are not written down_.

It was a three hour flight more or less. Other than thank you for the water to the flight attendant she didn't talk, in fact she spent the entire flight looking out the window into the black sky.

As she looked she cried silent tears that came and went. She stopped wiping her face long ago. It just didn't matter anymore.

She knew it was her own fault she shouldn't have gone to see the execution. But she couldn't in good conscious leave him all alone, not one person was there for him. So she went for him to give him some sort of peace. So he wouldn't have to die alone.

It was his soft thank you that did it, those two simple words that that made the tears come.

Every time she thought of him and the look on his face the way he said thank you to her she cried more.

Was it from the waste of it all? Executing the man would not undo all the bad that he had done, it would not bring back the lives that he took. It would not even bring peace to the people that he hurt, not really. Was it guilt, for her part in his capture, yes she had help supply information before, but she had never been this hands on in someone's capture. A capture made possible because she shot a weapon in order to protect Spencer and her herself. Or was it because of her argument with Morgan?

All she new was that she wanted to be home, her home where she could close the door and hide at least for a little while. A strong cup of tea, because if she opened the bottle of wine she knew she had she would try and get lost in it. Tea was the best choice, at least for now.

Hailing a cab she shivered as the cool night air of DC chilled her to the bone. Once again she was polite to the driver but didn't talk she was so lost in her own thoughts.

After paying the driver she exhaled softly before closing the cab door. Steeling herself for the long night she knew would come. She felt the tears start again as she took the first step into the courtyard of her apartment building.

It was then that she saw him, her Noir Knight, sitting on the step. She should have know, that even after all these years. He would be there for her to help her pick up the pieces.

To help her repair the damage to her inner self and to let go of the guilt, the guilt she had mistakenly claimed as her own.

She put her bags on the ground and went to him, she stood in front of him and just looked at his face as the tears came faster.

He did the one thing he knew would help her. He brought her in to his embrace and held her tightly. One hand on her head the other on her back giving her what little comfort he could as she sobbed and cried all the harder.

He knew it would take time, for her to accept and move on. If he could teach her one lesson after all this it would be that some people are just evil. Be it nature or nurture some times people just are bad.

Knowing her as well as he does, it wouldn't do any good, for she will always try and find the good in everyone.

Even if the good is a simple _thank you _in gratitude, from a killer, for not letting him die alone.

He will never tell her that he had called the Warden, or that he called the airlines to see when her flight was due in.

He envied her at times, his baby girl, but right now she needs nothing more than to let go. So he will pick up the pieces and help her get through these feeling.

He steps back and looks at her wiping the tears off of her cheek with one finger.

"How about I put the kettle on while you change into some jeans and a comfy tee shirt."

"I'd like that Derek."

He gets her bags and returns to her with a hand on her back he leads the way into her apartment building.

"I'm sorry about blowing up your phone."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you back, baby girl."

"Derek, I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"That makes two of us, Penelope. It's not like we've never said harsh words to one another before. We always find a way to get back to be we belong."

"I know, but still."

"I told you once, you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm here for the long haul."

"Thank you." she replies softly.


End file.
